


You, too, take flavor from me

by Forchhammer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian - Freeform, Established Relationship, Jae - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forchhammer/pseuds/Forchhammer
Summary: In which Jae can't get over the book he just finished reading, and it's up to Younghyun to listen to his whining.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	You, too, take flavor from me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been an awful time since i posted here, i'm really sorry :( but i'm back with another fanfic i wrote and translated for you guys... i hope you'll like it! i tried my very best with this translation.  
> oh and the title is from a song called Sabor a Mim, from Trio Irakitan, here's a link if you'd like to hear it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YF6S1DNyI-M

“You know that feeling... that it’s like you were swollen inside your own self?”

“I don’t have… the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.”

“It’s just that I finished reading A Hundred Years of Solitude. It feels like my heart is going to get out of my chest. It’s like… It’s like when you’re a tremendous chocoholic, and then you find out you have diabetes”, Jaehyung walked towards his boyfriend, shaking him by his shoulders. “It’s like when you’re about to buy a present for your kid, and it’s the toy he desired the most, but then you go to the cashier and you find out you don’t have the money for it.”

Younghyung stared at his boyfriend with pity, lightly stroking his arm filled with dark tattoos. He proceeded to quickly read the music and book quotes he liked the most, since he knew where each one was. Then, he sighed, even if he was smiling. Jaehyung was so tacky it hurt his soul.

“So, you’re upset because your book is over, love?”

“Upset? You think that I’m merely upset?”

Then, Younghyung knew, the moment Jae got out of his arms, that he’d have to prepare a bottle of hot, creamy, cocoa, if he wanted to take that sulking face away of that dramatic man.

“It was the worst roller coaster that I have ever experienced, Brian.”

Knowing that Jae would cry very soon, Younghyun did the only thing he possibly could, at that moment. He hugged his boyfriend, and said everything would be okay, Gabriel García Márquez had written tons and tons of other books for him to read.


End file.
